


One Perfect Moment

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smuff, Smut, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This naughty ficlet takes place during Regina's Dark Curse in Season 1.  The mayor catches Miss Swan snooping alone in her office one late night.  The two argue but cannot deny their attraction.  Swan Queen Sexy Times follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Perfect Moment

_“Passion is energy.  Feel the power_

_that comes from focusing_

_on what excites you.”_

 

City Hall is empty and no one is around when Emma roughly pushes Regina up against the meeting table in the Mayor’s office and uses her tongue to plunder the mayor’s mouth.  They were arguing just a few moments ago since Emma was caught snooping around her office, looking for any kind of evidence to use against the mayor.  Regina acts haughty and shocked but deep down she's turned on by the Sheriff’s advances.  Because she questions revealing her desire for the woman, she instead pushes Emma away from her body and slaps her across the face.  They stare at each other with their chests heaving and their eyes alight with fiery passion.  The reddening print of her hand on the blonde’s cheek inwardly scares Regina because she's unexpectedly afraid that the sheriff will leave and she doesn’t want her to.  She can’t explain the spike of lust she feels and the mark turns her on!  She lunges, grabs Emma and hauls her to her and now Regina is fervently kissing her back with impassioned licks and sucks to the woman’s thin pink lips and Emma's fingers are in her short dark hair, messing it up.

 

Tearing her mouth away, the level of sexual energy Emma feels matches the mayor’s and she doesn’t remember desiring anyone with this much want and need.  "You think you can go around slapping people, Madame Mayor?"

 

Emma spins Regina around and bends her over forcing the brunette’s front onto the table top. 

 

"Spread 'em!"  Emma kicks Regina's ankles apart and orders, "Stay down!  Do not make me handcuff you!"  And Emma sinks to her knees where she, in a fevered daze, pushes Regina's tight skirt up around the her curvy hips and pulls on the garter snap, smirking and letting it slap back into place against Regina's soft skin.  "Fancy."

 

"What the hell are you doing, Sheriff Swan?!"  But there’s no bite to her question and Regina can't think because a finger tip is lightly probing her through her panties over her entrance and damn it, she is already wet and taking great pleasure in it.  “Yes…” she whispers in disbelief that the word had escaped her.

 

"Fuck, Regina.  The more I touch you, the harder I press, the more I can smell you, and you smell so fucking good."

 

A gurgled cry is elicited from the nearly exposed mayor and she bangs her forehead lightly onto the table, unsuccessful at stopping her betraying body's response.  It's then that Regina feels a different kind of poke at her center and with a moment of reflection realizes it's Emma's nose brushing up over her entrance.  "Oh my _God!"_

 

"I knew you would smell good.  I fucking knew it," and Regina can hear Emma sniffing her deeply.  "I want to taste you, Regina.  Can I?"

 

"May I..."

 

"What?

 

"It's may I, not can I."

 

With an eyebrow raise, Emma smirks and shakes her head in disbelief. The woman was such a hard ass. A sexy, totally fuckable hard ass.  "Regina, do you want your pussy licked or not?"

 

Regina whimpers and bites her lip.  "Yes."  She can’t believe this is happening; that this is not one of the many dreams or fantasies that she has had of her sheriff.  Truth be known she had entertained thoughts of being with Emma like this very close to the first moment they had met.  There had been an unexpected surprising jolt to her system, when she had first met Henry’s mother and nearly every time they had crossed paths since.

 

Emma smiles victoriously and with a stroke of her tongue she licks up Regina's slit through her underwear and the brunette sobs her approval while moving herself more into Emma's face.

 

"Fuck yes!"  Emma's mouth moves lower and she licks over Regina's clit and then covers it with her mouth. "So hot..."

 

"Miss Swan..." Regina demands, "Take them off."

 

"No."

 

"What?"

 

"If you want it, we're doing this _my_ way, Madame Mayor."  Emma uses her teeth to pull Regina's underwear away from her and lets go and it snaps back into its original spot. Then she presses her tongue into Regina's opening but the underwear hinders its depth. Still Regina pushes back to try and get more of Emma inside her.

 

Emma strokes up and down her thighs sensuously and it is driving Regina crazy with need. 

 

"You want to fuck my face, don't you, Regina?"  Her reply is breathless panting as Regina continues to press herself against Emma's mouth. "Tell me, Madame Mayor."

 

Another groan, more insistent thrusting.  Emma smiles and grabs the mayor's ass, stilling it and holding it captive.  "Tell me you want it."

 

"Uh... I want it."

 

"Want, what?"

 

"You're purposely being obtuse, Sheriff."  Regina Mills is adorably grumpy when she's horny and Emma almost tells her that.

 

"I want to hear you tell me what you want."

 

"You know what I want."

 

"I _suspect_ I know what you want."  Emma brings her thumb up to trace Regina's entrance through her panties.  "But your voice is so fucking hot, I need to hear you say it."

 

"Is this a _game_ to you, Miss Swan?"

 

"Regina, I've learned that so far _everything_ between you and me is a game. And I intend to _win_ this round." 

 

The mayor grips the table’s edge tightly, momentarily hating herself for wanting the blonde so badly.

 

Out of nowhere, the mayor yelps in surprise as an open palm comes down firmly on an ass cheek and she whips a lust-filled gaze back in shock and arousal. No one has ever dared slap her before. Not here, not anywhere, and Regina is surprised to discover that she likes it. 

 

"You know, for what an absolute bitch you've been, you have no right to be the sexiest woman that I have ever seen.  What the actual fuck?"

 

Regina can't help but grin saucily at that. The look the blonde is wearing is one of reverence, admiration and perhaps a little annoyance; annoyance that the mayor takes satisfaction in. She can entice the sheriff and trouble her at the same time. She takes it as her own little win over the blonde.

 

"If you think I'm sexy now, you should see me without a stitch of clothing."  She wiggles her backside attractively and calmly tempts the blonde, "If you pulled my panties aside, you'd see what I was talking about."

 

She watches green eyes glass over with want and she feels Emma's fingers slowly pull the middle of her panties toward her inner thigh and the sheriff gasps at the sight of smooth glistening folds in front of her.

 

"Fuck, Regina!"

 

“You have such a vulgar mouth, Sheriff Swan. Perhaps it's too dirty to place between my perfect, respectable legs.”

 

“Oh believe me, Madame Mayor, with my mouth on you the last thing you’ll be doing is complaining.”

 

“Hmmm… Sounds like someone is overconfident.”

 

“Sounds like someone is trying to be crafty and control the situation when all she wants is my tongue buried inside her dripping cunt.”  Emma replaces the fabric back into place, ignoring Regina’s short involuntary whine, over the mayor and continues to tease Regina mercilessly.  “You still haven’t told me what you want, Mayor, so…”

 

Regina huffs in exasperation and stamps her foot, losing control. Another small victory in Emma’s favor.  She bet that no one has ever made the woman stamp her foot or denied her whatever the hell she wanted in this way.

 

To keep the mayor on the edge, the blonde again slowly licks up and down lightly.  She pulls Regina’s underwear off to the side again and holds the Mayor open as her tongue flicks the soft skin between the mayor’s two entrances and Regina groans and squirms.

 

“Emma…”  The sheriff wonders whether Regina realizes that she called her by her first name.  Score 1 point for Emma.  _“Please…”_   Begging!  Add another point.

 

The blonde allows the tip of her tongue to lightly trace the rim of Regina’s opening enjoying the taste of her.  “Say it, Regina.”

 

Regina pants loudly, “I… I want your tongue inside me.”

 

_Ding ding!_ Emma smiles in small triumph.  “You mean like this?”  The blonde drives her tongue in as far as she can and Regina moans loudly at the contact. 

 

“Yes, _exactly_ like that.”

 

The sheriff squeezes and spreads the mayor’s ass cheeks as much as she can and holds on and she continues to tantalizingly lick Regina in adoring worship and she was right.  Regina did not complain.

 

Pulling away slightly, Emma slides her fingers through the mayor’s silken folds, cleans them off with her mouth and then fingers the mayor again.

 

“I want to fuck you… with my fingers.”  Emma smirks when Regina sobs.  “Would you like to come all over my fingers, Regina?”  She positions her fingers at the mayor’s opening.

 

“Emma…”  She loves her name being a sexy moan on Regina’s lips and the dark haired beauty surprises her even further when she utters in a daze.  “Yes, please, fuck me with your fingers, Miss Swan.”

 

_Holy shit._   Emma feels like she’s suddenly sitting on the surface of the sun because it is way too hot in here. She takes off her leather jacket and lays it on the floor and rolls up her blouse sleeves.

 

“Touch yourself, Regina.  Slip your fingers into your panties and touch yourself.”  She hears a muffled moan and then, between Regina’s thighs, she can see the mayor’s fingers reveal themselves and she swallows a groan and breathes a little irregularly at the sight of the brunette’s long digits gliding through her silken heat.  Emma watches the way she rubs the clitoral hood in earnest, slowly at first, but gradually increasing in speed after Emma buries her middle finger in for half a minute of pumping and adds her index finger in afterward.  Each thrust brings out a sexy sound from the brunette, laying cheek down on the table.

 

“Uh… uh… yes… Miss Swan… harder…”

 

“Take these off,” Emma commands and she is close to ripping the underwear down the mayor’s legs and now there is nothing getting in the way of her penetration.  “God you’re so wet and tight.”  The blonde kisses and gently sucks Regina’s curvaceous bottom.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes...” When the woman starts panting harder and furiously brushing herself with her hand, Emma swears and stands, thrusting faster.

 

_“Miss Swan!”_   The mayor stands on her tiptoes, lunges forward shrieking and jerking and she ends with a tortured scream.  She collapses against the table top shortly after as Emma withdraws her fingers, bends over and holds them in front of the mayor and is surprised and overjoyed when Regina sucks them into her mouth and moans at the taste of herself.

 

“You are _so_ beautiful.”  Emma guides the brunette into a standing position, turns her around and crushes their mouths together, invading with an eager tongue.

 

Regina wraps her arms around the sheriff and runs her hands through the woman’s blonde locks as the other hand wanders downward to unbuckle her belt and unzip Emma’s jeans.  When this is done, she slips a hand underneath both the jeans and the younger woman’s cotton panties, encountering soft curls and warm slippery skin.  She swallows Emma’s gasping moan as she gathers the woman’s essence and begins to finger her clit urgently.

 

Pressing her forehead against Regina’s, Emma can’t help but think about how gorgeous the brunette’s lips are and how good they feel against her own.  She’s panting now and she and the mayor are sharing the same space and breath.  A smile blossoms across red plump lips and the mayor hotly rasps out, “I want you to come all over _my_ fingers now, Miss Swan.”  Regina fondles Emma’s breast through her blouse and pinches the nipple hard, causing Emma to cry out in pleasure.  “You like it rough, don’t you?  What a pleasant surprise!”  Switching to the other side Regina treats the other breast the same way.

 

The sheriff brings her hands up from Regina’s hips to unbutton the mayor’s blouse just enough to open it, drag the lace cup down exposing a nipple and sucking on it greedily. 

 

Regina cups the back of Emma’s head with the hand that was on the woman’s breast and she pulls Emma’s hair guiding the woman’s mouth to her other waiting nipple.  “Bite it, Miss Swan.  _Nngh_ …Yes.” 

 

As she slides her finger deeper down in between Emma’s folds, the blonde tears her mouth away and says, “Stay on my clit.” 

 

Regina fists blonde hair in her hands and smirks into the sheriff’s face.  “You still think you’re the one in control here, don’t you?

 

Emma meets her stare and smiles back in challenge.  “Abso- _fucking_ -lutely.”  The blonde firmly cradles the mayor’s face and they daringly face off, as eyes narrow and lips part and then Emma’s mouth seizes Regina’s and she nibbles and sucks on the plump bottom lip and Regina gives a little sob of surrender.  "As I said, stay on my clit.”

 

It’s an almost evil sounding laugh, Emma thinks, that carries from the mayor through the air with a hint of arrogant confidence and Emma is sure she has never heard a laugh as bewitching and unforgettable.  With the tip of that gorgeous pink tongue, Regina runs it in a straight line from the cleft in Emma’s chin excruciatingly slow up to her bottom lip, “As you wish, dear.”  And then the mayor is making soft strokes against the seam of Emma’s lips and on a strangled cry, Emma receives that tongue into her mouth and sucks it as Regina’s fingers move demandingly on her engorged nub.   By this time, Emma is rocking back and forth faster, nearing her orgasm.

 

“Regina, I’m…”  Emma clutches Regina’s lapel and wrinkles it.  She elicits a guttural cry as her orgasm rolls through her system, “… coming.  Fuck, I’m coming!”

 

Regina has never seen anything more exquisite before and as Emma passionately rides out her climax, Regina swallows her cries and kisses her until her trembling stops.

 

Fingers encircle Regina’s wrist and Emma extracts the brunette’s hand from her jeans, but before she can decide what to do with it, Regina brings it to her lips and tastes Emma’s essence for the first time and the blonde gasps at the arousing sight.

 

Emma grabs the mayor up in her arms and tries to place her on the table but Regina immediately hops off as it has grown cold quickly.  The blonde kisses her, “I want more.”

 

“The table is cold, Miss Swan.”

 

“Oh geez…”  Emma bends, picks up her jacket from the floor and opens it inside layer up on the table.  With another searing kiss, one that Regina will never admit has delighted her, the sheriff picks the mayor up and places her naked bottom on her jacket.  “Comfortable now?”

 

“I suppose it will do.”

 

Stepping in between Regina’s gorgeous legs, Emma’s lips travel from Regina’s neck, down her clavicle where she takes a moment to cup Regina’s full curves, flicking the beaded peaks in her mouth.

 

Falling to her knees, Emma scoots Regina nearer to the edge, takes her stiletto heels off, and spreads her legs wide and brushes an enthusiastic tongue over Regina’s arousal-swollen clit.  She alternates between long slow licks and gentle sucks and kisses.  The mayor leans back on her elbows enjoying every dip and curl the younger woman makes.

 

“So hot.”  Emma’s gaze meets hers and the blonde goes on, “It would be a shame if this… were to never happen again.”

 

Regina understands what the blonde is asking her in her veiled statement and she agrees that it would be a shame not to engage in regular sexual activity with this woman, especially since Emma Swan has proven to be a masterful and deeply satisfying lover, much to her surprise, but Regina can't let herself become distracted.  There is a reason they are here; everyone.  The curse.  Nothing matters more than her son and Henry is hers.  Only hers.

 

Studying the attractive woman before her, Regina tenderly brushes a lock of hair away and strokes the woman’s cheek with her knuckles.  Pity.  Maybe if she were anyone else besides Henry’s biological mother.  She offers the woman a genuinely sincere smile for in this moment, this one moment, with the woman’s mouth so close to the most intimate part of her body, and with the smell of the woman’s scent on Regina’s breath and fingers, they are lovers, no matter how brief the encounter will be.

 

“I believe that in everyone’s best interest that this is better just being a one-time thing.”

 

“Well, that sucks.”    

 

The woman is adorable, Regina thinks and smiles down at her with a smidgeon of sadness.  “Indeed it does, Miss Swan.”

 

“Emma.”

 

“What?”

 

“If this is going to be the last time I make you come, Regina, I want you to use my name.  After that you can call me whatever you want.”  Emma snorts, stroking the outside of her thigh, smiling.  “You will anyway.”

 

Understanding dawns and Regina’s lips part into a half smile.  She becomes lost in the sparkle of those green eyes and in just that one inexplicable moment, Regina thinks she can at least give her that.  “Emma…”

 

Suddenly a euphoric light brightens the blonde’s features and with gusto her mouth latches onto Regina’s center with such thorough interest and a desire to please.  It is not long before Emma is insistently sucking and tonguing Regina’s delicate bundle of nerves while two fingers plunge deeply inside her hard and fast.  When she curls her fingers slightly upward, hitting Regina’s sensitive patch of skin inside, the mayor cups the back of the blonde’s head and cries out Emma’s first name repeatedly as she peaks and soars off the precipice into her climactic bliss.

 

The sheriff is insatiable though and Regina’s thighs buckle and attempt to close of their own volition but Emma is hungry to get the most out of Regina’s pleasure and Regina thinks once more of how sad it is that this will not happen again between them.

 

“Emma… Emma… stop… please,” Regina weeps and pulls Emma up by her hair and tastes herself on the woman’s lips and chin and she pours everything she can into these kisses because time is running out and soon they will have to return to who they really are.

 

“I can’t believe that _that_ is probably the best sex I have ever had and we didn’t even get completely naked.”  Emma smiles at Regina who returns the gesture in kind.  “I also can’t believe that it won’t happen again.”

 

Sighing, Regina regains her composure and steps down from the table.  Emma notices the change immediately.  “That’s the way it has to be, Miss Swan.”

 

Walking past the blonde, the mayor picks up her underpants and pockets them in her blazer.  She acknowledges in an instant, as she rights her clothes that she will never wear these pair of panties again and instead will keep them in a special corner of her drawer in remembrance of the one time Regina chose to be with someone and that they had chosen to be with her as well.  No arranged marriages.  No coercion.  For the first time in a long time, not since Daniel, she feels that she was right where she is supposed to be.  One perfect moment.

 

“Well, are you ready, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma was shrugging her leather jacket on which smells of Regina as they walk toward the office door.  She opens it to let Regina through first.  “Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

The mayor stops dead in her tracks and Emma is so preoccupied with righting her own clothes that she clumsily bumps into her. 

 

“Why did you call me that?”

 

Emma gives her an odd look.  “Because you’re the _Queen of Confusion.”_   At Regina’s frown the blonde rattles on uncertainly, “You have this _holier than thou_ attitude.  You didn’t want to sit on the cold table.  You had me on my _knees_.  It was just a funny thought I had.  You kind of reminded me of _royalty_ all of a sudden.”

 

Regina scrutinizes her for a long moment and Emma wonders suddenly what is going on in the woman’s head.  When the mayor says nothing at all, Emma placates, “Don’t mind me though.  What do _I_ know about royalty?  It’s not like I’m a _princess_ or anything.”

 

Emma snorts at that ridiculous notion and Regina chews her bottom lip before dismissing the whole conversation with a shrug. 

 

Regina’s secret is still safe.  Now, all she has to do is figure out a way to keep Emma Swan away from her son.         

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "One Perfect Moment". Comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
